Abstract Molecular Informatics Module The Molecular Informatics Module will provide proteomic and genomic research strategies and technologies to the investigators involved in this P30 Core Grant for Vision Research. The time required to develop expertise in proteomic and genomic technologies often generates research roadblocks to capable investigators with other specialized skills. Specifically the module will provide experimental design consultation, technical support and data analysis for global and targeted protein quantitation in normal and diseased ocular tissues/cell systems; provide a centralized resource for proteomic research strategy and technical support for vision science studies involving protein identification, protein-protein interactions and posttranslational modifications; provide experimental design consultation and technical support for gene profiling in normal and diseased ocular tissues and cell systems; and provide a centralized resource for genomic research strategy and technical support for vision science studies requiring genotyping, genetic mutation/polymorphism analyses, and multi-label plate reader assays (cellular assays, immunoassays, kinetic and binding assays, drug screens). Access to this core module will support NEI R01 funded investigators, help newly recruited investigators obtain data for NEI R01 grant submissions, foster collaborative interactions between RO1 funded investigators and newly recruited investigators, attract investigators from other departments to research on the visual system and be a valuable departmental resource in attracting additional vision scientists to our program as we expand our research faculty.